fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VericulumVenatrix/Cyverse Cosmology and other explanations
As previously mentioned, the Cyverse is a combination of several other verses (Cthulhu Mythos, RWBY, Dragon Ball Metaseries & the SCP Loredom) with my own unique twist to them, which combines them rather well if I dare say so myself. The whole thing started as a RP Blog on tumblr, known as phantxmthief, and has gathered over 23'500 followers as of this writing. Furthermore, people seem to really love the characters in it and love to know more about the Cyverse's primary protagonist's life; Which is Ruby Rose and some others peeps, but without further ado, here we go! Cosmology The Cyverse Cosmology can be divied into several Planes (Not dimensions.) each of which will be explained down below, to show just how the extend and the vast place that the Cyverse adventures cover. 1st Plane The first Plane of existence is rather simple and build similarly to Dragon Ball's Cosmology. Except instead of 12 Universes, you get an infinite amount of Universes next to each other. Each of them are randomly placed in a spiral like seen in this image. Each of these Universes have their own, Space Time Continuum and are considered their own true Universes. The only way to cross into another Universe is via a plethora of special techniques, or to have one of the Angels take you there. Furthermore, each of them contain a plethora of dimensions specific to them, which are the following: The Afterlife, Heaven, HFIL 'and Purgatory. Each of these has special traits, as seen below: *'The Afterlife, is the place where you go when you die. This in and of itself can be reached via Teleportation, or by dying. Here one gets judged by King Yama, the judge of Life and Death, which puts you into either Heaven or Hell. There's a lot more to do in the Afterlife too, like train with the Kaios and so on and on. The size alone is three times that of the Universe and also contains it's own Space-Time Continuum. *'Heaven, '''is the plane where the pure souls go, alongside those that have done special deeds, like saving their planet or the Universe altogether, etc. This place is where the Kaioshins reside and from time to time leave for the mortal plane to observe. Like the Afterlife, it has its own Space-Time Continuum and the size is even with that of the Afterlife; In other words thrice the size of the mortal Universe. *'HFIL', which stands for '''Home For Infinite Losers, is the place opposite of Heaven. This is the place where the sinners and overall Villains of the Cyverse go. It's a bit bigger than Heaven, standing at four times the size of the Mortal Universe, yet the quality of the dimension itself is very bad. Everywhere you go, you find bad omens, hell rock and so on and on. Furthermore, this is the place where Demons and Devils live, with a Demon God watching over them. *'Purgatory, is a rather interesting thing, in that it somewhat doesn't exist. It's the place for those that deserve to neither go to heaven or HFIL, and instead will be condemned to this place of Nonexistence. Here, they slowly fade away into nothingness, with all their powers and abilities negated permanently. There are rumors abound that this place is connected to the World of Void, which will be explained further below. This means a single Universe has its normal Space-Time Continuum, alongside three others, each of which are larger than the mortal Universe. Altogether that means the combination of the Afterlife, HFIL and Heaven is ten times that of the mortal Universe and destroying or creating an Universe in the Cyverse means you're destroying multiple, separate Space-Time Continuums at once. Of course this is all just from one mere Universe. The 1st Plane, as aforementioned, contains an infinite amount of Universes, each with their own Space-Time continuum, lined up in a spiral, yet that is not all. In the Center of that Spiral, is the World of Void. ''' The World of Void, also known as the '''The Dark World/Area, is a place of infinite Nothingness, in which neither Time or Space exist. It's a place that 'encompasses' all of the Infinite Universes, existing between the boundaries of each Universal 'bubble', in-between the Spiral, but find its center the Spiral of the infinite Universes. This is the place in which the Tournament of Power was held, in which the first twelve universes, ten fighters of each, were participating. 2nd Plane This all is merely the first Plane of existence, with this whole thing being considered a Timeline. It follows the Split-Timeline theory in which making a choice out of two, will result in another timeline and so on and on. This means in accordance to the infinite amount of universes, there is an endless amount of Timelines as well. These clusters of Infinite Timelines are also placed in a spiral, and are specifically called Aevum. Each of the Universes contain a God of Creation and a God of Destruction in them.The God of Creations purpose is to create planets and Galaxies, while the God of Destructions destroy and make place for more. Assigned to the GoDs is an Angel, beings that keeps them in check and makes sure they don't shy away or neglect their duties. These angels range from Five-Dimensional, the weakest, all the way up to 9-Dimensional beings, the strongest of the strong, of which only a few exist. Governing these angels is a sole Archangel, known as the Grand Priest, who has created all of the angels and calls them his 'children'. He is the one that governs all of the Universes and views them as nothing more but dots to his extradimensional existence. He stands as the strongest fighter in a timeline, but still falls short to his lord and the one he serves, the Omni-King. The Omni-King, is the strongest entity within a Timeline, and is the only natural 11-Dimensional Being to exist in a Timeline, unless one reaches such a state through extraordinary means. Alternatively one can call him Zen'o, but it doesn't really matter much to him. He views everything as nothing but dots and even the Grand Priest, who is closest in existence to him, is nothing but an infinitely small dot compared to him. The angels, the Archangel and the Omni-King themselves were created and come from the World Tree, otherwise known as Yggdrassil. It's an 12-Dimensional being and is seen to be holding all of the infinite Timelines in its 'branches'. 3rd Plane The third Plane of Existence, or as I like to call it, is known as The Crimson Tower. It resides in the Center of all of Creation and makes up the multiverse. It is comprised of infinite layers or 'steps', each of which contain an infinite number of the World Tress/Yggdrassils, as described above, each of which are themselves infinitely larger than those found on the step below. Across one of Ruby's many journeys, it has been seen and stated that an entire universe in one 'step' can be contained within a single blade of grass in the step above, with the same step having an infinite multiverse which itself is contained within the grain of rice in the next step and so on. The Crimson Tower itself is known to be an infinite dimensional Hilbert Space and is controlled by a being known as the Crimson King, who has created the Tower and embodies it as well. This being itself views all of the infinite World Trees as nothing but blodges on the infinite canvas of creation it has created. Furthermore, the Crimson King put his being into a Scarlet Crown and put out a quest that the one to first get it, will inherit all of what he was and created. The one who reached this plane of existence was none other than Arancia Rose, who took the crown and became the new owner and 'embodiment' of the Crimson Tower. Of course she renamed it to Scarlet Tower, with her being furthermore known as the Scarlet King and changing the infinite dimensional Hilbert Space into what would be known today as the Scarlet Kingdom. 4th Plane Surprise Surprise, this is the part where the Cthulhu Mythos will be involved. This plane is known as Yog-Sothoticus'', ''a place which transcends all of time and space and all concepts altogether. This is the place where the infinite Outer Gods reside, as well as the three strongest in the Cyverse, which are Darkness, Yog-Sothoth and Azathoth, as explained below. Even the weakest of the endless Outer Gods view the Scarlet Kingdom, as nothing but a dimension not worthy of their attention. These Outer Gods range from the weakest, about on par with Full Power Scarlet King Arancia, to the strongest, being able to do as they please without anyone, but the Big Three, being able to stop them. Many of these Outer Gods transcends a lot of other concepts too and contain an infinite number of dimnesionless, limitless beings who can control a lot. Even the lowest of the Outer Gods see infinitely layered world with infinite possibilities and impossibilities as nothing more than a game without any rules. Atop of these beings are Yog-Sothoth, the Absolute Existence and Creation, and Darkness, the Absolute Nonexistence and Destruction. Both of them have avatars in the form of Ruby Rose (Darkness) and Blair Blanchimont (Yog-Sothoth) each of which are infinitely stronger than the infinite Outer Gods put together. Yet even those avatars are considered infinitely weaker than their true selves. These two primordial beings transcend all concepts and embody them too. All of Existence is Yog, while all of Nonexistence is Darkness. Finally the top of the tippity top, the supreme and what other adjective have you, Azathoth. All of existence is part of her dream and will be destroyed when it truly awakens. This existence includes the aforementioned beings Yog-Sothoth and Darkness, who embody all that is and isn't, also containing an infinite number of dimensionless, limitless beings who can control anything below them as they can see fit. Azathoth, the Daemon Sultan The supreme being of the Cyverse. Azathoth looks at things from our limited views of things such as causlity, Azathoth is the first thing present in the Cyverse. Nothing is before her, be it existence or non-existence. She even predates and indirectly created Yog-Sothoth and Darkness, both who are chief among beings who are and experience the totality of everything. This is because, as a Tier 0 should be, Azathoth is beyond even the boundless, dimensionless totality that Yog-Sothoth and Darkness encompass, since Yog/Darkness, like all things, is still just part of her dream. Azathoth is all and while she may seem lazy, all is one with Azzy. In the next Blog Post, I'll be explaining a lot of the mechanics within the Cyverse, like Godly Ki, Ultra Instinct, Primeval Ki, and so on and on. Category:Blog posts